1. Field
The following description relates to a multilayered substrate and a method of manufacturing the multilayered substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
When a multilayered substrate is manufactured, a plurality of build-up layers are successively laminated on a core substrate. Accordingly, the number of laminating processes is increased in proportion to the number of layers of the multilayered substrate. During the laminating processes, heat is also applied to portions that are already laminated, possibly causing an unnecessary, unpredictable deformation. If this deformation were increased, the difficulty of interlayer alignment would be escalated.
The related art is described in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0066044 (laid open on Jun. 16, 2011).